comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michaelangelo Korvac (Earth-81648)
Michaelangelo "Michael" Korvac is a scientist, who later became a super powered villain. History "750 years changes a man. I saw worlds devestated by dark entities, I saw galaxies collide, stars supernova. I was pushed forward in time to a point of no return, but I was brought back. For something beyond my comprehension, but an option none the less. At that point, I did declare: No more humans." - Michael Childhood Michael was raised in a nurturing environment. From a young age he was given everything on a silver platter and guided careful down an academic path. His parents payed for the best education available, provided him with all sorts of other help as well as given lots of fun days. It was quickly learnt that he had an almost unnatural intelligence. This made his parents incredibly happy, and he was considered to be a prodigy in all subjects. Scientist Supreme Around 1995, Korvac became one of the world's leading scientists/engineers. He specialised in atom displacement, taking part in some of the first teleportation experiments. He gained countless awards and was regarded as America's shining star. He became more and more arrogant, thinking himself above everyone and refusing to admit to any failures. As Michael became estranged from his friends, his rise to fame continued, and he was left with nobody who truly cared about him. Non-Linear Perspective His arrogance got the better of him and his aspirations went beyond what they should have been. He was convinced that through the power of teleport, he could access time travel. He was rejected by a number of scientific foundations, before being confronted by a man named Nick Fury, who wanted to support his experiments. But the salary wasn't enough, and he rejected the offer. Months later, just as he was about to give up, the mysterious Project Orphu showed up at his door with the offer he was looking for. Project Orphu Using experimental technology salvaged from the Nazi's, Project Orphu worked as hard as they could on time travel. As it turns out, the Nazi Party had made significant progress thanks to its' Skrull Division, of which had become defunct not long after the war. Significant progress was made during this time, and Korvac's fame increased even more. The breakthrough eventually came through with the Gateway, which was the machine used to experiment. A file emerged from it during a test run, which proved to be a major help, giving them direct instructions of what to do. An Accident Beyond Belief After another few weeks of setting up the Gateway, the day had come for another test. After three years of working on it, Korvac's dream was about to come true. The experiment went well, and a second was planned for a week later. The next test planned on sending a volunteer through, rather than the apple from before. During the test, as the soldier was about to walk through, the apple flew out, burnt and rotted. Communications unable to work, Korvac rushed into the room, but slipped and slid into the portal. The Gateway crashed on itself, and Korvac's body was left unfound. 750 Years In Suspense Having survived the event, Korvac was left as a consciousness floating in space. He spent 750 years stuck, not able to talk to anyone, only able to watch everything. The sights he saw made his accident seem like nothing in comparison. He saw humanity at it's worst, spreading across the stars and destroying entire civilisations. This left him enraged at his own species, and he decided to act against it. Using all his mental capacity, he pulled together an energy form and managed to recreate the Gateway's energy inside his own body. The difference this time being that he had complete control of it, so no chance of accidents. And exactly 750 years after his body was destroyed, he travelled back in time to change the future, dropping his first name and going simply by "the Korvac". Imperative of Immortals After seeing the future of humanity and all the damage it has caused, Korvac decided it would be him that put an end to it. Using his immense energy powers, he burnt the words "Humans face judgement" in mile-long letters across the African plains. As panic began to spread across the planet, Korvac noticed a remarkably abnormal energy source floating through space. At the location of the energy anomaly, he found an English space station, "the Blake". As he used his powers to scan the station, he found the abnormality in the upper levels. Breaking in and slaughtering the scientists inside, he discovered the source, an alien frozen in ice, easily melted by Korvac's energy. The being instinctively attacked, and Korvac was nearly beaten by it. However, he managed to explain that he meant to help, and it stopped. Introducing himself as Thanos, he agreed to an alliance with Korvac due to his anger at the humans for experimenting on him. More to be added... Category:Time Travel Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-81648 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Earth-81648 Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Beings Category:Single Characters